Conventional trouser construction requires a waistband by means of which the trousers are held up on the body of the wearer. The waistband encircles the abdomen of the wearer. When the wearer sits down, the waistband constricts the abdomen and in many cases causes discomfort. The constriction of the abdomen for extended periods of time in this way is undesirable, and is believed to cause constipation, and overweight, and impairs the function of the bowels.